


a duel

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, bow duel, but its like old days and tommy and tubbo have to do it, descriptions of death, dream is only here for a few seconds sorry, guess who dies lol, hopefully it worked, i tried to make this as sad as i possibly could, sbi family dynamic au without the technoblade, seriously dont read if major character death upsets you, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: this story includes topics of death. please dont read if that upsets you 👍tommy and tubbo have to duel, (just like tommy and dream did so so long ago) and everything about it is achingly familiar to him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	a duel

Tommy's head reeled. He wanted to back out, he wanted to _leave_. He got himself into a situation he knew he couldn't get out of. 

_"You know, how we did it. But this time, it wont be so temporary."_

_The recollection made him wince. Tommy knew what Dream meant. He knew very well._

_"What the hell..? I dont want to kill him..!"_   
_Tommy tried._   
_"You do it, or i kill him for you. You're going to have this duel. Because Tubbo's already accepted it."_   
_Tommy's heart dropped._

  
He did, he really did try.  
It wasn't enough.  
Now, he stood stiffly next to Dream, regret making his head hurt. He refused to look up. He was shaking. He was shaking _terribly._ He wishes he denied, or made an ultimatum. He wished, so, so badly.  
Over the last few weeks, Dream convinced him to hate Tubbo. that he didnt care for him and that he had no need to try and redeem his friendship with him.   
Dream convinced Tommy that Tubbo hated _him._  
And so he believed it, right up until this moment, where they stood across from each other. It was just those three, which made this _agonizing._  
Tommy caught the fear in Tubbo's eyes, and something lead him to believe that he never agreed to this. But he saw the bows, and pieced it together, that one way or another, it had to happen. Whether either of them wanted it to, or not.

Tubbo was rooted to the spot, refusing to move just as Tommy refused eye-contact.  
And yet, at that moment, they met eyes, and Tubbo felt guilt stab him harshly. Tommy looked _so sad_. Why was he so sad..? _Did I do this?_ He tried to shake the guilt off, but it came back harder when Tommy looked away with that same amount of guilt that Tubbo had felt over the past month mirrored onto his expression.  
"Get on with it." Dream ordered flatly. "Ten paces. Remember, this is a _life or death_ situation. So be cever," Dream added with a little too much enthusiasm. It made him sick.  
Tubbo knew what he was doing. He wouldnt fire. Not at Tommy. Not ever. Not if it meant he would _die..._

But the counting began and, despite them already being a reasonable distance away, Dream didn't care. His counting was incredibly off, too, and it was rushed. He came to the phrase "ten paces fire!" far quicker than Tubbo wanted him to. And so he spun around to face Tommy, but didnt wield his bow. A part of Tubbo wished he did the same.  
But he didn't, and terror was a familiar feeling when Tommy drew back his bow and released, faster than he could react to.   
Immediately, his body stung, and the last thing he caught was the _horror_ on Tommy's face. 

He fucked up. Tommy fucked up. Holy shit, he fucked up. His mind was looping, a broken record waiting to be fixed, and he stared at the scene in front of him.   
It clicked, and his ears rung. It made him dizzy.  
"Tubbo..?" It came out as a miserable whimper. It all happened so fast. One moment, they were faced away from each other. The next, Tubbo lay dead on the floor.   
It was a familiar sight. That made Tommy feel sick.  
"Tubbo..! Get up, man! Come on!" He hadn't moved from his spot, rooted to the ground. He noticed Dream had walked away, too. That only made his panic rise. "Tubbo!" He shouted again, still not managing the courage to walk forward. He was silent, no response from Tubbo.   
Not even a sign of life. Just _stillness._  
That made his heart hurt far more than he'd like to admit. Gradually, shakily, he made his way to Tubbo, stopping a few steps away from him.   
"... Tubbo...?"  
Silence.  
"You idiot! You fucking idiot!" He shouted very suddenly, the world crashing down on him all at once. At this point, he had dropped to the floor, uncaring of the sharp pain it brought to his knee. "You were supposed to draw! You were supposed to _shoot me_! What the hell is wrong with you?!"   
He shouted this with all of the fury he felt, but absolutely no anger for Tubbo lay in his feelings. It was all towards himself.  
"Surely you were just slow... Surely. You had to have been weighing your options. Right? You wouldn't have..."

His voice cracked and fizzed out, like he'd been suffocated. He tried to say something again, but only a sob met his words. He stared blankly at Tubbo, his _brother,_ lay on the floor in front of him. The world spun. He wanted to go home. "You're so stupid..." He whispered, dropping his head into his hands. "You're so stupid."   
He remembered when they were in the SMP together, before L'manburg existed. Before the discs had meaning. Before everything.  
A sob made him tremble.   
He remembered the election, the anger he felt when Tubbo had died that second time, the fear he felt when he was at war, the triumph he felt when Tubbo was elected.  
He remembered the terror he felt when he was exiled, too. He felt anger, he felt grief. Not as strong as he was feeling now, however. Not as this huge wave that crashed onto him all at once, bringing the weight of the Earth onto his shoulders and bringing everything he could have ever felt grief for into an open and fresh wound.  
He would have blamed the world and everything that was outside of it before he blamed Tubbo for what happened. For any of what happened.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Tubbo..."  
Most importantly,  
he blamed himself.


End file.
